


Black and White

by penQuinn



Series: Kyuwook Week [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penQuinn/pseuds/penQuinn
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can only see color to places your soulmate have been
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook
Series: Kyuwook Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912333
Kudos: 17





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of KYUWOOK WEEK! I drew a fanart for the day 2 prompt so...
> 
> Not beta-ed. English is not my first language. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Ryeowook knows that his soulmate is here in Korea, he is sure that his soulmate lives in Seoul. He has seen colors throughout Seoul since he was young.

"You'll only see color to places your soulmate's been" is what his mom told him when he was young.

Ryeowook has seen places with color since he was young. Most part of his life is the world filled with colors. Everywhere he goes is colorful. He never once saw the world in black and white. Ryeowook thinks he is lucky although he never met his soulmate but he knows that they are here somewhere. He hope to see them one day. Seoul is not that big, it won't be that hard is what Ryeowook always think.

Little did he know.

Ryeowook moved away from Seoul. His family decided to move to Switzerland. Far far away from his soulmate. They say Switzerland is such a beautiful place with breath-taking scenery. Ryeowook has never experience that, all he see is mountains in black and white, the river flows in back and white. How nice would it be to see this scene in colors is what Ryeowook always think of. He has seen those flowers full bloom with bright red colors before, he has seen the evergreen, the blue sky but not anymore. Not after he moved here. 

10 years passed and Ryeowook has never met his soulmate. Sometimes he would see colors whenever he visited other countries around Switzerland or when his family decided to visit their grandparents back in Korea, but that was it. Still, he never saw how beautiful Switzerland is. That dream of meeting his soulmate has been fading as time goes by.

Until one day.

Ryeowook was not in hurry. Its the start of his second year in college and his first class is in the afternoon so he decided to take a morning stroll around the campus before grabbing something to eat. While he was busy taking out his earphone he bumped into someone. Someone taller than him. His earphone fell down along with the taller man's books.

Ryeowook stopped. He didn't flinched nor moved. His earphone still on the ground along with the books.

His eyes went wide. His body was shaking. For the first time, he sees the city filled with colors. The painting on the walls, the colored brick wall, and the glimpse of pink and yellow flowers out of the corner of his eyes. For the first time, Switzerland is no longer black and white. For the first time, Ryeowook gets to see with his eyes how gorgeous Switzerland is, like everybody says.

"So this is where you've been all this time." The taller man said with a smile on his face. His voice deep yet calming for Ryeowook's ears.

Ryeowook let out a his breath that he didn't know he held. He blinked rapidly to calm himself. He was still in shock. In front of him stood a tall man with dark brown hair. He was wearing a casual white with dark blue jeans, simple yet so good looking in Ryeowook's eyes.

He chuckled and bent down to pick his books and Ryeowook's earphone before handing it back to him.

"Uhm... thank you." Ryeowook managed to murmurred, luckily the taller man can hear it.

"I'm Cho Kyuhyun." The man known as Kyuhyun smiled at Ryeowook before stretching his hand out to Ryeowook.

"Kim Ryeowook" Ryeowook said, he still can't think straight. All these years, Ryeowook thought he'll never meet his soulmate. He lived with that for 10 years and kinda get used to living in a black and white and some part colored world. But right now, right after this moment everything will change.

"It's nice to finally meet you, my soulmate." 

Ryeowook felt Kyuhyun's warmth through his smile and his gentle gesture. Ryeowook smiled back at him. Not only his world will change but also Kyuhyun's. It will never be the same for both of them to finally see the world as it should be, most importantly, seeing it change together.


End file.
